Onjou
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Hay que tener cuidado al dormir en cubierta porque uno puede resfriarse. Y si no tienes una manta a mano... pues bien vale tener un nakama, ¿no? Robin sabía muy bien cuándo empezó a pensar en él más allá de un posible nakama y se sorprendió por ello. Aunque no fue la única.


**Onjou**

―Se encontraban frente a Kamisama quien, en su _infinita sabiduría_, había predicho que solamente quedarían cinco supervivientes, contándole a él mismo, por lo que uno de ellos debería ser eliminado. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes acerca de que no se fiaba de ella porque había sido su enemiga hasta hacía poco tiempo? A pesar de ello no le importó que le acompañase en su investigación por Kami no shima, el Upper Yard, ¿cómo podía entenderse esto?― el recuerdo resultaba tan vívido como si estuviera sucediendo en estos mismos instantes―. Sus palabras habían dejado clara su postura, no se fiaba de ella y la tendría vigilada, pero ella le hizo una pregunta acerca de sus nakama y él le ofreció una respuesta. Luego, ya en Skypiea, le abrió su corazón en solitario, algo que jamás había hecho en veinte años. Pero él no se fiaba de ella por lo que, cuando Kamisama dijo que uno de ellos debería desaparecer, ella temió que aquellas katana cercenasen su vida… ¡qué equivocada estaba! Él, quien no se fiaba de ella, le preguntó qué quería hacer. Uno de ellos debería desaparecer y él le preguntó qué era lo que decía ella al respecto. Por supuesto que ella se negó, igual que hizo él a continuación, pero la cuestión importante aquí era que él, que no se fiaba de ella, le otorgó la opción de elegir, si seguir con su vida o perderla, cuando desde hacía veinte años el mundo entero se la negaba pues decía que estaría mejor muerta. ¿Cómo podía ser entonces que alguien que no se fiaba de ella, y que la mataría de poner en peligro a sus nakama, le ofrecía la decisión de qué hacer con respecto a su propia vida? Fueron gestos y acciones como estos, tan sutiles que pasarían desapercibidos para ojos y oídos extraños, los que fueron posándose en el corazón de ella cual semilla que no tardaría en germinar en…― no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a su pequeño nakama durmiendo plácidamente contra su cuerpo. Con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo le pasó una mano para abrazarlo contra ella―. Es una buena idea, por qué no descansar un poco la vista― bien era sabido que, precisamente, su vista podía tomar un buen y merecido descanso.

El mar tranquilo, la suave brisa y el ligero oleaje meciendo al Sunny, a lo que había que sumar su bien merecido descanso, fueron suficientes para lograr adormilar a Robin quien se encontraba sentada junto a Chopper en el banco que rodeaba la base del mástil de proa. A pesar de ello terminó por abrir los ojos, ¿por qué? ¿Podía ser que le hubiera escuchado acercarse? Nah, su sueño, aunque ligero, no le habría permitido escuchar el nulo sonido que hizo al caminar hacia ellos. ¿Podía ser que hubiera captado el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo? Nah, y no porque pudiera ser una imposibilidad sino porque el viento estaba a su favor y, por tanto, sería el aroma de Robin el que captase él y no lo contrario. ¿Podía ser por el sonido de sus katana al caminar? No, resultaban tan silenciosas como el mismo caminar. Entonces, ¿por qué abrió los ojos?

¿Por qué no? Su corazón palpitó ansioso en su pecho y no necesitó nada más.

Con su mirada adormilada la imagen de su nakama, de pie ante ella, semejaba ser parte de una ensoñación más que la pura realidad pues resultaba demasiado perfecto en todos sus detalles para resultar cierto. Pero, por eso mismo, resultaba tan real.

―Zoro― susurró Robin con alivio casi como su simple presencia significase el mizu en pleno desierto y la meshi tras días sin probar bocado.

―…― ¿había sonado su voz de esa manera o lo estaba imaginando?―. Si queréis dormir lo mejor es que fuerais a los camarotes en lugar de dormir aquí al descubierto― resultaba divertido escucharle decir algo así a él precisamente. De ahí que Robin no pudiera evitar una sincera sonrisa―. El tiempo, aunque bueno, resulta demasiado fresco para dormir al aire libre sin nada más que la propia ropa para mantener la temperatura.

―El pelaje de Chopper resulta cálido aunque, es cierto, solamente me protege un lado― admitió Robin antes de dedicarle una mirada de solicitud a Zoro―. ¿Te importaría sentarte a mi lado para evitar que me constipe, Zoro?

En realidad tampoco es que estuviera muy expuesta ya que vestía un pantalón largo y una camiseta con mangas largas, aunque con un generoso escote. De dejarles como estaban tampoco es que fueran a enfermar o algo por el estilo pero, entonces, ¿por qué Zoro no siguió su camino?

―Total, puedo descansar en cualquier parte― se justificó Zoro sentándose junto a Robin aunque no prestándole atención en un gesto de despreocupación e ignorándola cruzando una pierna y apartando la mirada.

Era con gestos, y actitudes, como estos que a Robin le costaba el poder mantenerse firme y no sucumbir a sus sentimientos. Claro que podía hacerse sin resultar del todo evidente, ¿verdad?

Su mano derecha sujetaba a Chopper, pegándolo a su cuerpo, y su mano izquierda se encontraba libre pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo seguiría así? Le dedicó una mirada de calculada complicidad, y precisión, observando como Zoro trataba de no prestarle ninguna atención, lo que en realidad lograba todo lo contrario. Con lentos movimientos fue llevando su mano libre por el brazo derecho de Zoro hasta entrelazarlo y tiró lo mínimo de él para poder apoyarse contra su cuerpo dejando descansar la cabeza contra su hombro. Por supuesto que dicho gesto cogió, por increíble que pudiera parecer, a Zoro por sorpresa haciendo que a punto estuviera de soltar sus tres katana, que mantenía sujetas con su brazo derecho.

―¿Puede saberse qué es lo que pretendes ahora, Robin?

―Seguir tu consejo, Zoro― ¿eres capaz de recordar cuando no se llamaban por sus nombres? Exacto, historia antigua pero no olvidada sino recopilada en sus corazones.

―No recuerdo haber dicho nada remotamente parecido a esto― pero por mucho que pudiera estar protestando tampoco es que hiciera un gran esfuerzo por su parte para liberarse del agarre, liviano, de Robin. Y fuerza para ello tenía de sobra―. ¿Para qué te pegas tanto?― ¿se quejaba Zoro?

―Para mantenerme caliente.

Aquello tenía tantas lecturas que fue normal el exabrupto por parte de su nakama.

―¡Urusei! Tú eras la que andabas por ahí con mantas, ¿no?

La traducción sería algo por el estilo de _"Coge una manta y deja de ponerme en este tipo de situaciones tan comprometedoras sin necesidad"_.

―Resultas mucho más práctico, Zoro― le dijo con una sonrisa para su único ojo abierto.

En verdad no sabía qué hacer con esta situación, sobre todo cuando Robin se acomodó mucho mejor en el brazo, y hombro, de Zoro y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sopor que ya la tenía prácticamente atrapada. ¿Podría usarse como excusa para justificar sus acciones? Resultaba muy difícil poder imaginarse a Robin bajo el control de alguien más por encima de su disciplinaria manera de ser.

Zoro no sabía dónde mirar, y de seguir pasando la mano por su cabello acabaría llevándose mechones consigo, claro que donde no debería haber mirado era a su derecha porque se encontró con el rostro adormecido de Robin que mostraba tanta inocencia y dulzura que resultaba un verdadero crimen contra la humanidad el atreverse a despertarla, o apartarla de uno. En fin, ¿qué problema había en realidad? Ya lo había dicho antes, ¿no? Podía descansar en cualquier parte.

En ese momento Nami salió de su camarote y apoyándose en la barandilla se encontró con aquella, inesperada pero, por alguna razón que se le escapaba en estos momentos, no tan sorprendente imagen de sus tres nakama durmiendo juntos.

―Menudo grupo de tres están hechos. El _"oni"_, la _"akuma"_ y el _"Wataame Daisuki"_― se burló sin ningún tipo de malicia apoyándose en la barandilla―. Y luego va Robin y me lo trata de negar porque "no puede ser ya que somos nakama", "casi le llevo una década" o "no podría interponerme entre su sueño y él"― Nami negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba la cubierta pasando por delante del trío dormilón―. Se supone que es sumamente inteligente pero el negarse a ver lo que resulta de lo más evidente a ojos y oídos extraños…― un cansino suspiro cruzó los labios de la akage deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta de la cocina―. El amor no se cuestiona de ninguna manera sino que, simplemente, se disfruta. Menuda familia disfuncional parecen. El hijo _tanuki_, la madre ilustrada y el baka del padre― dijo entre risas.

―¿Qué es tan divertido?― le preguntó la cabeza de Luffy boca abajo frente a ella surgiendo vete tú a saber de dónde.

Por supuesto que fue una aparición tan súbita que Nami no pudo sino retroceder de la impresión con tan mala fortuna que trastabilló consigo misma para caerse hacia atrás. Luffy saltó e intentó evitar que Nami pudiera golpearse y hacerse daño pero lo hizo con tanto ímpetu, y sin mucho espacio para moverse, que acabó arrollando a Nami quien terminó tumbada boca arriba sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras Luffy le hacía sombra colocado justo sobre ella. Sus caras a escasos centímetros de distancia.

_¿Siempre ha olido tan bien?_, no pudo evitar preguntarse Nami mientras sus ojos se movían de la mirada, confusa, de Luffy a su boca entreabierta… ¿e invitadora? Esos labios…

―Les prepararé algo delicioso para merendar a Nami-swan y Robin…― Sanji, quien entró en la cocina cruzando la enfermería de Chopper, se detuvo en seco al ver la escena, tan sencilla para llegar a una confusión de lo que sucedía en realidad, en la que se encontraba su adorada akage y el kuso de su senchou―. ¡LUFFY!― y a pesar de tratarse de Luffy, la persona más inocente que jamás hubiera conocido, no pudo sino pensar en el peor escenario posible con semejante puesta en escena―. ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIÉNDOLE A NAMI-SWAN, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL?

―Solo quería saber que era tan divertido― le respondió Luffy con sinceridad.

¿Divertido? ¿Realmente le había dicho "divertido"?

―¡VETE A DIVERTIRTE A OTRA PARTE, KUSO DE GOMA!

De un salto cruzó la mesa para conectarle una patada directamente en el rostro de Luffy sacándolo de la cocina y empotrándolo, no literalmente, contra el mástil de proa por donde se deslizó hasta apoyarse con una mano sobre la cabeza de Zoro.

―Oi, ¿qué estás haciendo, Luffy?― le preguntó Zoro con el cuello torcido hacia su izquierda.

―Dejarme caer por aquí― respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

―Eso en tu cara parece el número del zapato de ese ero-kukku― por lo que resultaba una obviedad el adivinar lo que había sucedido pero más complicado el por qué. Aunque sería una de dos, o le había pillado con las manos en la meshi… ¿o con las manos en Nami? Más bien molestando, según el distorsionado sentido de Sanji, a Nami.

―Shishishishi…

Apoyándose con la planta de los pies contra el mástil hizo fuerza para salir de allí rebotado de un salto cruzando el Sunny por los aires y aterrizando justo a la salida de la enfermería. Justo por donde Nami había tratado de escabullirse.

―¡Oi, Luffy! Ya puedes…― pero lo que le iba a decir Sanji se perdió ante la, nueva, imagen que veía ante él que, si bien cambiaban los protagonistas, el mensaje seguía siendo el mismo, para desgracia de Sanji―. ¡KUSO MARIMO!

Nami pensó que le daría tiempo a llegar a la biblioteca pero solamente fue salir de la enfermería para que Luffy la alcanzase, aterrizando justo delante de ella sobresaltándola.

―¡Nami!

No fue su intención pero la cogió tan de sorpresa que no pudo evitar propinarle un buen empujón que arrojó a Luffy a cubierta con tan mala suerte que se golpeó la cabeza contra la barandilla y cayó de espaldas al agua.

―¡LUFFY!

No había sido su intención pero era culpa suya. Tal vez por eso mismo no gritó pidiendo ayuda para que se lanzasen al agua para salvar a Luffy sino que ella misma saltó tras su nakama, su senchou, su tomodachi, su… Luffy.

―¿Y ahora qué le estará haciendo ese baka a Nami-san?― farfulló todo molesto Sanji antes de volverse para lanzarle una peligrosa mirada a Zoro―. Ni creas que me he olvidado de ti, kuso marimo― ¿casualidad que Robin eligiera este mismo momento para elegir acomodarse contra Zoro mientras emitía un adorable arrullo con su dulce voz?―. ¡Shimatta!― se lamentaba Sanji mordiéndose el pañuelo.

―¿Nani?― había escuchado Zoro bien o…―, ¿qué has dicho? ¡Oi, deja de lloriquear que Luffy se ha caído al agua!

―Le está bien empelado por querer aprovecharse de…

―Y Nami se lanzó para salvarlo― le interrumpió Zoro haciendo ademán de ponerse en pie para ser, simplemente, detenido por Robin.

―Todo va bien― murmuró Robin en un suspiro complacido.

Y así pudo comprobarlo Sanji al ver como se conectaba el _chiken voyage_ del Sunny antes de soltar el ancla y detener la nave el tiempo suficiente para que Nami pudiera emerger, con Luffy bien sujeto contra su cuerpo, su pecho a ojos de Sanji, y agarrarse a la cadena del ancla.

―¡Ya voy, Nami-swan! No te preocupes por nada que tu príncipe acude en tu ayuda― usando su Sky Walk saltó por la borda dispuesto a recoger a Nami entre sus brazos para devolverla a cubierta pero falló en su recepción cuando el ancla empezó a ser recogida en ese preciso instante solamente pudiendo coger el espacio vacío resultante―. ¿Pero qué?

Una vez recogida el ancla unos cuantos brazos _fleur_ cogieron a Nami para llevarla a salvo hasta la cubierta en donde tumbó a Luffy.

―¡Chopper!

La llamada de Nami, con cierto pánico en su voz, a su nakama no pudo escucharla puesto que un par de brazos _fleur_ le estaban tapando los oídos con los dedos índices. Claro que ella no se percató de ello puesto que tenía toda su atención en Luffy al que le echó hacia atrás la cabeza y solamente necesitó un par de compresiones sobre su pecho para que expulsase toda el agua que se había tragado. Eso sí, la escupió directamente a la cara sorprendida de Nami.

―Eso ha estado cerca― suspiró Luffy con gran alivio antes de percatarse de que Nami se encontraba a su lado con la cara chorreándole de agua―. ¿Qué te ha sucedido, Nami?― le preguntó con su habitual inocencia―. ¿Es que te has caído al agua?

No tardó mucho en comprender su situación cuando un aura de peligro empezó a rodear a Nami, casi al mismo tiempo que los dedos de la akage rodeaban el cuello de Luffy.

―¡Tú, pedazo de bakayarou! ¡Tú me has pasado!― le gritaba mientras trataba de ahogarle―. ¡Y yo que no aprendo!

Apoyado contra una barandilla, de cuclillas, Sanji escurría su chaqueta, aunque iba a tener que cambiarse y tomar un baño, un largo baño para poder hacer acopio de fuerzas y poder asumir, que no superar, la _insana_ decisión tomada por sus dos inocentes angelitos.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y con un bostezo cerró el ojo para volver a dormir. Que se encargase Sanji de explicar lo sucedido al resto, si es que estos hacían acto de presencia antes de dejar atrás este momento.

―_"Todo va bien"_, murmuró Robin al sentir la cabeza de Zoro apoyándose contra la suya.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

Historia basada en las ilustraciones de

h

t

t

p

:

/

/

w

w

w

.

p

i

x

i

v

.

n

e

t

/

member_

i

l

l

u

s

t

.

P

H

P

?mode=manga&illust_id=29412867


End file.
